brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Vel!
Archive 1 Using the slash (/) Why do you think it should be removed? 21:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe because it looks bad :p 21:50, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::He said William Zinsser recommends avoiding the slash in ordinary use. - so what? Who is William Zinsser? What if Captain Jag recommends using the slash in ordinary use? 21:52, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::According to wikipedia, he is a "American writer, editor, literary critic and teacher" - CJC 22:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::...and author of the excellent book, On Writing Well. Good read; I recommend it to anyone who writes or edits. FB100Z • talk • 00:56, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Anakin * Yeah, sorry- reason why I did it in the mainspace was because infoboxes used to have if statements where cats would only be added if it was in the mainspace, just wanted to make sure that they weren't causing it (although, I don't know whether the re-coded infobox does that). And then since I was only going to be a few more minutes in testing, couldn't see the point in moving it if I was just going to delete it. Yeah, thanks for the info on the td, Jag said the same in the forum, no idea what the problem is, just isolated it down to where :S 01:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ** Yep, some sort of "super clear" template after the editable code would be great, I can't understand it either 06:06, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat moderator Per your recent rights request, chat moderator has been applied to your account. - CJC 17:37, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yay bo. FB100Z • talk • Here u go Me likey. Thanks!! -- 04:29, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Can you go on chat? -- 04:36, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: * Thanks for that, I'll fix them up when I have more time (what happened to the good old days when cats that didn't exist showed up in red?) 02:06, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Spamming Nice Rc spam :P You could've asked a bot (not ice the non-existent subtle reference to a certain bot) to do it, it would save you the time... Ha * HAHAHA very funny. Re:whatever it was :p 21:15, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft Description * Hey, just wondering would putting that description in a box and sourcing it solve the copyright problem? 00:59, February 28, 2012 (UTC) *: Yeah, that'll work. Thanks! FB100Z • talk • 01:02, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Have you... ...seen this? 20:38, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Logo Hi FB100Z, so I see you made the current Brickipedia logo? Is there any chance I can get a .psd or .xcf of it, I'm working on an intro video of a couple of seconds for the YouTube video, and it'd make life a whole lot easier :) --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 18:12, March 11, 2012 (UTC) *Crap! I made it in GIMP and saved it as a PNG :P I'll remake it in Inkscape and hand over an SVG. Capisce? FB100Z • talk • 19:37, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ? I've seeing people like Robin and Nightwing called their "real" names, is this a policy requirement? -- 04:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, /me knows nothing about Batman and stuff. FB100Z • talk • 04:29, March 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks FB :) Banning Dear FB100Z, We have revived many complaints of spam and troll edits from your fellow Brickipedians. A decision has been made with your bureaucrat's and the rest of the Wikia staff. The ban shall take place from tomorrow till when we see necessary. If you wish the protest please leave a message on my talkpage. User:Sanssee :lol P0 FB100Z • talk • 15:48, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Yes Sorry about Atom being paranoid. You're fine, Flex trusts you. Also, you know that 100 zeroes is a plex, right? BF2 Talk 22:35, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. I'm a pretty busy person, so I won't be able to attend the project much. Ping me if I have a job to do. FB100Z • talk • 00:44, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Music is good. BF2 Talk 00:51, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Change of plans...Atom's still being paranoid and does not want more members. I decided that the group was, overall, too immature. I'm founding a team with Allenallenallen333, and MVP. Drew is also joining and we're hoping to get only more mature people. We've got a lot planned out. We'd love to have you on the team as our Javascripter - do you think you could learn to use the Unity interface? If not, we also need someone to create a website, and I assume you are good with that. BF2 Talk 02:23, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :I can't work with Unity itself, but I might be able to help with answering questions. And yeah, I can build a website, although I haven't tried doing that for a long time. Where shall I find your new team? FB100Z • talk • 18:29, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, there's currently myself, Mvp333, Allenallenallen333. I'm going to ask Drew when I see him. http://nexusadventures.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Chat&useskin=wikia the LNA chat is the best place to find us. BF2 Talk 19:21, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Are you familiar with C#? BF2 Talk 17:51, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :nope sir FB100Z • talk • 03:17, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Do you think you can make us a site? It needs to be private where you can create an account but only people who are accepted can join. We also need Forums and a chat at some point. So our name is LEGO: Balance of Power. NXT is also on the project, so if you think two people working on the site would help, it would be great if you coordinated with him. BF2 Talk 21:30, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat You monster! ~ CJC 10:23, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Wut. ~ CJC 21:12, August 29, 2014 (UTC)